


try it again (round two)

by navyhurricane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Shotgunning, haikyuu boys smoke sesh ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navyhurricane/pseuds/navyhurricane
Summary: A small sesh, and trying new things.Addiction, but lace it with pretty boys and weak captains.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	try it again (round two)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [michimisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/michimisha/gifts).



> lolll enjoy mi :)
> 
> i hope everyone had a good xmas!! (if you celebrate it) and even better holidays:)

Daichi could really didn't know what kickstarted this whole thing, but if he did, then he was definitely lying. He didn't really get into the whole smoking scene until he was closer with the rest of the team, and even then it became their little bonding moments. There was no hostility, no malice, and definitely less stress when majority of them got together and smoked, and Daichi had to say he enjoyed the environment. 

He never actually smoked, never found the pleasure in sucking smoke from a tube or tasting the sweet flavor on his lips. He got just enough of a high from being in the shack, and that was good for him. He was curious, but that curiosity never extended past looking and observing. Not until now. 

Most of the team had left. Sitting in the little shed in the back of Suga's yard, it got hot in there with numerous people. Kageyama and Hinata had left hours ago, and Asahi had waved his goodbyes with a red-eyed Nishinoya on his arm. Tsukishima never left without Yamaguchi, who was currently plowing through a small bag of Cheetos, and Tanaka was passed in his chair. Daichi was playing on his phone, the leftover smoke curling through the air from the little movement from the cracked door. They hadn't fully hotboxed the shed, but it was enough that they were slowly letting the smoke escape. 

Tsukishima sighed and checked his phone, and sent a pointed look at Yamaguchi. He yelped, and quickly stood up while brushing crumbs off of him. They waved goodbye, and Suga reached a leg out to close the door behind them. Tanaka didn't even stir at the bang. Suga just smiled, and held up the last of a small joint, one that Nishinoya brought and left behind, and the red end glowed. Daichi watched as he inhaled, the light making his light colored hair glow, and then tipped his head back. Suga inhaled, and then exhaled slow, the smoke leaving in a plume that caught Daichi's attention more than he'd like to admit. 

"Just you and me, hey?" Suga teased, ashing the cherry and chuckling at Tanaka, "He probably won't be awake for a few hours, he can stay at mine tonight. It's not like it gets cold in here."

Daichi grinned, and Suga stood up to grab a water bottle. As he cracked it, Daichi expected him to sit down where he was - across the shed, with a low table between them - but as usual, Suga surprises him by settling down on the cushion to his right, filling the loveseat with his presence. Daichi doesn't move, he never would, but he's too aware of the body next to him. 

Capping the bottle, Suga sets it down and leans back, arms brushing as he goes. The moonlight from the small window falls on his face, illuminating his features; a sloped nose, apple cheeks. Daichi stares shamelessly, wondering if it's the second hand high that's got him this buzzed, or the virtual privacy they have in such small quarters. Both, he decides, as Suga shifted and their arms pressed more solidly together, definitely both. 

"So..." Suga started, "How're you feeling?"

Daichi snorted. "I didn't smoke anything, stupid. If anything, I should be asking how you're feeling."

"Fair, fair." Suga leaned forward and set the water bottle down. When he came back up, he was holding another rolled joint. "I'm feeling good, Daichi. Not too high, but definitely not low." Daichi recognized the statement; it was said a few times, and became the catchphrase for the team. Of course, it had to do with weed, but Daichi isn't one to complain. "I'm gonna light this, is that okay?"

"Go ahead."

Suga hummed, and brought up a lighter from who knows where, and stuck the end in his mouth. His eyes narrowed at the flame, and Daichi watched the way his lips puckered as he sucked. He licked his own as Suga inhaled, and then blew the sweet smoke away from him. It was appreciated, but Daichi suddenly felt the urge for something more, something potent. 

"Can I try?" The words were out of his mouth before he got a leash on them, and Suga looked at him wide eyed. The rims were red, and it looked cute. Suga blinked, and then looked at the joint pinched in his fingers. He opened his mouth, but Daichi was already speaking, "I mean, if you don't mind, of course."

Suga smiled at him, and expertly flipped the joint around so the filter end was facing Daichi. He held it out, and Daichi took it. Surprisingly, his fingers weren't trembling. Maybe it was the fact that it was Suga, and they were pretty much alone, or maybe it was something he had wanted this entire time. Suga watched as Daichi brought it to his lips, eyes trained on his mouth and hands in a way that almost made him nervous, but what reason did he have? It was just Suga, and he was already used to the heartrace and nerves that came with him.

Daichi inhaled, and immediately choked. 

"Sorry, sorry! You alright?" Suga flailed, reaching for the joint and the water bottle at the same time as Daichi coughed, eyes watering and lungs burning. It never looked that hard when the others did it, but if he thought about it the rest of the team also went through their own coughing fits at times. Suga handed him the water, and coaxed his elbow up to drink, eyes crinkling in mirth and looking beautiful while holding the joint. Moonlight really does wonders for him. 

Daichi coughs once more, and sips from the water as Suga laughs. "I'm not laughing at you, it's just that you looked so surprised!" Daichi clears his throat, and finds that he doesn't mind Suga laughing at his dispense as long as he's got that smile on him. 

He holds up the blunt again. "Do you wanna try for round two? It might be better, or..." Suga trailed off, and casted a glance at Tanaka, who was still soundlessly sleeping, "We could try it another way, if you're brave enough." 

There's a glint in Suga's eyes, the one that he got when he said something that just pushes the boundaries of friends, or is borderline too clever for his own good. Daichi loves it, craved that look when they were playing or practicing or anything, just to see that glint again. He straightened in his seat, and leaned his elbow on the back of the couch, which put him just enough into Suga's space. The setter didn't move, and instead tilted his head the slightest. Daichi grinned. "You think I'm gonna back down?"

Suga leaned in a little more, and now with every soft exhale, his hot breath hit Daichi's lips. "I never said that. You're up for it then?"

"Hit me."

He does, but not in the literal sense. With an ease that Daichi might be jealous of, Suga pushed him back with a hand on his chest until he was straight on the cushion. Then, he swung his right leg over Daichi's thighs, creating an internal chaos of Daichi's mind. Suga settled there, Daichi's hands landing on his outer thighs for balance and squirming just enough that he _had_ to know what he was doing. Daichi stuttered out something like his name, but Suga just patted him on the chest and took another hit off the burning joint. He let it go, but his eyes never left Daichi's. Fuck.

"So, this is super complicated. When I exhale, you inhale. Make sure you keep your mouth open," Suga said, and Daichi couldn't help the squeeze he delivered to his thighs. Sitting there, backlit by moonlight and surrounded by curling smoke, the beauty of a boy on his lap just kept him guessing. Daichi nodded, like there was much else he could do, and Suga smiled as he leaned down. "Good. Ready?"

The end of the joint glowed as Suga curled his lips around it, and Daichi simply watched as his chest rose and stayed there. Then, Suga leaned closer, and Daichi's lips parted. 

He inhaled, sucking the smoke from the space between them. His hold on Suga's thighs tightened, and Daichi kept breathing in until he couldn't anymore. He closed his mouth, and he swore that their lips brushed. If Suga noticed, he didn't say anything; he just pulled back enough to fix his eyes on Daichi's. 

Daichi exhaled, the smoke falling thin between their chests. It was sweet, and less intense than the straight hit he tried before, and was laced with the closeness of Sugawara's body pressing down on his. It was addictive, and Daichi found himself immediately wanting more. 

"Good?" Suga asked, his voice soft and a little ragged. Daichi licked his lips, and zeroed in on the way Suga watched. 

Daichi sat up, shuffling under Suga, who moved to get off. Hesitation flickered across his expression, but Daichi just pulled him closer and held onto his thighs. "I'm good. Ready for round two?"

A wicked grin was shared, and Suga brought the joint back to his mouth. Really, as they smoked it, Suga was getting the raw end of the deal, but Daichi knew his tolerance was much higher than his own. As Daichi felt the buzz under his skin, and their noses bumped and they were shushing each other as to not wake Tanaka, he decided h didn't mind smoking as long as it was with Suga. They finished the joint, and were left with tingling fingers and droopy eyes. Suga was tracing lines over Daichi's shirt, his face pressed into Daichi's shoulder, and Daichi refused to take his left hand off his leg. 

"D'chi?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for smoking with me."

"No problem."

"You, ah." Suga pushed himself up with a hand on Daichi's stomach. "You wanna try something else?"

Daichi saw the glint, but this time it was accompanied by other emotions; hesitance, fear, worry. They didn't really suit Suga, he decided, and nodded his head in a widely trusting state. Suga frowned, and reached up to trail his fingers over Daichi's jaw. Daichi caught them in his own, and pulled Suga closer. "Round three?"

Suga snorted softly, and licked his lips. "Round three..."

When those lips fell upon Daichi's, he couldn't help the breathless sound that escaped him. He pulled Suga closer by his hand, crushing it between them, and Suga tilted his head in that soft way of his. It melded them closer, and Daichi gently moved his lips. It was soft, he knows, and smelled sweet like the drug they were smoking. Suga hummed, and his free hand caught in the neckline of Daichi's shirt. 

They separated, and shared a small look before coming close again. This time, Daichi licked across Suga's lip and caught it in his teeth, pulling just enough for a tease and reveling in the soft gasp it earned him. Suga squeezed Daichi's fingers and his nails scratched lightly over his collarbone as Daichi kissed him, deeper as his mouth opened and there was more for him to discover. Suga tasted like weed, and maybe the energy drink they shared a little bit ago. Suga made a soft sound, and just like the weed, just like the feel of him so close, Daichi knew he was already gone on it. Really, he knew a long time ago, but this just nailed it down. 

Suga pulled back on a whine, and Daichi glanced over his shoulder to make sure they didn't wake Tanaka. He barely got a look before Suga was dragging him back in, his tongue insistent and demanding as he kissed. Daichi smiled into it, letting Suga do as he please with his wandering hands and mouth. 

When they both pulled back, it was with a soft sound and puffy lips. Daichi felt as though he was floating, and Suga looked dazed in more ways than one. Daichi squeezed his leg, and Suga smiled at him, dopey and pliant, and leaned down to press one last kiss to his lips before laying against his chest. Daichi was sure he could hear his own heartbeat, but Suga never said a word and only snuggled into him. Daichi wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and kissed the crown of his moonlight hair. 

If this was addiction, Daichi never wanted to recover. 

\---

"What are we going to do about Tanaka?"

"..."

"Daichi, we can't just leave him here!"

"It's like, three in the morning anyways, he'll survive."

"Daichi!"

**Author's Note:**

> come hang on twitter! @navyhh4
> 
> as always, have fun stay safe!


End file.
